


It's Not Fair

by viilocitee



Series: Omega!Claude [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Development, Claude-centric, Eventual Dimitri/Claude, Gen, M/M, Omega Claude, Omegaverse, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viilocitee/pseuds/viilocitee
Summary: On the ninth moon before his fourteenth birthday, Khalid, the fifth prince of Almyra, presents.And true to his brothers' words, he does not present as an Alpha.A story in which Claude von Riegan weaves his way through life: through countries, bloodlines and secondary genders.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Omega!Claude [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688602
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter One

"It's not fair."

  
Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd stops after a swing of his lance at the sound of an approaching voice. He straightens himself and wipes away the sweat at his brow before addressing the one who interrupted his training. "And exactly what is not fair, Claude?"

  
Claude shrugs, as he hangs his bow on his shoulder. "It's not fair that you have an image as an Alpha to upkeep. Training day in and day out just to hone and prove your strength to the public must be tiring. Not to mention how you're blessed with the Crest of Blaiddyd, which grants you immense strength--the picture perfect of an Alpha!"

  
"I don't--" Dimitri starts, but stops and shakes his head. "If you think that I train daily just to keep my image as an Alpha, you are wrong. I... don't care what others think of me. This is how I choose to spend my free time here at the monastery. This is how the people of Faerghus live. We learn to wield a sword before we wield a pen. Whether we present as an Alpha, Beta or Omega doesn't change our physical lifestyle."

  
"Hmm," Claude thinks, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "That's makes sense. I mean, I see Felix glued to training grounds, swinging his sword like a mad man. Almost as mad as you when you swing your lance," Claude teases, eliciting a small smile from Dimitri.

  
"Well, _that's_ not fair. Come now, Claude, you must admit, no one is as dedicated to sword training as Felix. Even as a seasoned mercenary, Professor is no match for Felix if we were to count the number of swings accumulated by them throughout the day."

  
Dimitri moves to put away his training lance and Claude follows suit with his bow. They tidy up the training grounds and leave, heading back to the dormitories. As they walk along the path, Dimitri speaks up, "To continue our previous conversation--just because one presents as an Alpha, doesn't mean they would take the time out of their day to nurture their natural-borne strength."

  
As if on cue, Claude and Dimitri arrive upon an all-too frequent scene in which a certain Alpha gets thrown aside by an Omega. 

  
"No, wait, Shirley, I didn't meant it that way--"

  
"It's CHERYL, Sylvain! I can't believe that you cannot remember my name despite prattling on about our 'eternal love'! I don't want to hear anything from you and I don't want to see you ever again. Good bye." The Omega, apparently named Cheryl, huffs and storms away, leaving the crimson-haired Alpha sighing, ruffling the his hair at the back of his neck.

  
"Look at you making sense yet again, Your Princeliness! I guess not all Alphas are as charming and irresistible as they all say," Claude remarks, tilting his head slightly to side glance at Dimitri.

  
Sylvain perks up from where he stands and turns toward the pair. "Ha ha. Very funny," he comments sarcastically before smiling and walking over to where the House Leaders are standing. Throwing an arm over Claude's shoulder, Sylvain continues, "Everyone should know how charming and irresistible I am with all these Omegas chasing after me every moment of my life. Being such a gentleman that I am, I just couldn't turn any of these beautiful ladies down, accidentally breaking their fragile little hearts. But I get it: it must be hard to understand, being a Beta and all."

"Riiiight. Well, I'm sure other people of your secondary gender would disagree with that philosophy of yours," Claude says, using his head to gesture toward Dimitri.

  
"Sylvain," was all Dimitri says as he crosses his arms as a serious expression settles on his face.

  
Sylvain grins, looking at his fellow Alpha before settling his gaze on Claude, whom he still has his arm around. "Oh, His Highness? Well, we all start out as pure and innocent little Alphas after all. Give him a little time and a taste of--" 

  
"That's all well and nice, but I don't think a Beta like me has any place between two strong and charming Alphas, wouldn't you say?" Claude asks as he frees himself from Sylvain's hold by ducking under his arm. A mild scent of irritation wafts between them, emanating from the blond Alpha. Claude coughs and excuses himself, "I'd love to stay at chat, but I think the both of you have a interesting conversation brewing. See ya!"

  
Claude flees the scene. As much as it is amusing to watch Dimitri scolding Sylvain about the latter's boorish behavior, the scent from Dimitri was starting to become a bit suffocating. "Calm down von Riegan. You're a Beta," Claude scolds himself once he's out of sight. He's well-aware: no matter how much he tries to put up a facade, his body will tell him otherwise. Once he's made his way back to room, as normally as possible, he locks his door and opens up his drawer, popping open a small, glass bottle. Claude sniffs the bottle and sighs, downing its contents in a single gulp.

* * *

Their "friendship" of sorts was a completely accidental. Claude had made his way to the training grounds one afternoon after researching and finishing his report on various herbal remedies for Professor Manuela. He had expected Dimitri thrusting his lance at imaginary foes; expected Felix swinging his blade with dense lines of concentration across his face; expected Ingrid trying to train while fending of Sylvain's advances. However, upon arrival, the training grounds was completely empty aside from the figure of Felix, crouched at an edge of the ring. Felix was so engrossed in himself, head in his hands, that he did not even realize the presence of another person in the area.

  
Claude walked towards Felix's crouching figure and stopped after he took a whiff of the air. He had initially assume Felix to be an Alpha, the same as his two male companions, with Felix's constant angry snarls, loner and prideful behavior, and his desire to swing his sword at any moving object. And yet, at that very moment, Claude started to understand the identity that is Felix. Before he could speak and move forward, Felix's head shot up.

  
"W-what do you want?" Felix demanded, his voice cracking, failing to put his usual force in his words.

  
"You don't look so well," Claude responded.

  
Felix had not confirmed Claude's words and had not broke eye contact, choosing to stare Claude down like a wary cat. Claude sighed. "I heard Teach and the lion cubs have a mission next week. Something about quelling the rebellion forces rallying behind Lord Gaspard."

  
When Claude hadn't elicited a word from Felix, he continued, "You know, you're going to get yourself killed or seriously injured if you continue--"

  
"And what do you think _I'm doing_?" Felix finally remarked, sword gripped in his hand. "I'm not going to let this stupid... _personal situation_ of mine weigh us, weigh _ME_ down." Felix stood slowly, as he leveled his height out with Claude's. "You don't know me. You don't know my situation. You're just a Beta, you--"

  
"Alright, I get it. You don't need to go off on me about this gender situation," Claude raised both hands and hoped it appeased the wary-eyed swordsman. "But I'm serious. You should take it easy and take care of your health first." Claude reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a bottle. He took hold of Felix's free hand and placed the small bottle in it. "Listen, you can choose to trust me this one time or you can choose to suffer. But, I really hope you decide to trust me," Claude winked as he let go of Felix's hand. 

  
Felix was dumbfounded, unable to do or say anything, as he watched Claude's retreating figure heading for the bow storage. He finally snapped himself out of his reverie and looked down at the tiny bottle, and weighed his options.

  
Professor Byleth and the Blue Lions successfully completed their mission at the end of Garland Moon. Though the Lions were shaken up by the whole ordeal, they were very surprised and grateful for Felix's outstanding performance of his swordsmanship despite his sword arm wavering during the beginning of the previous week.

  
One month later, after the incident during the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth, Felix stopped Claude as he was walking out from the library. "Well, what do we have here? Isn't it Lord Fraldarius himself in the flesh? What can I do to help you on this fine, summer day?" Claude asked, folding his hands behind his head.

  
"My father is Lord Fraldarius," Felix commented, not moving from his position as he blocked Claude's path. "I need whatever you gave me during our encounter at the training grounds last month."

  
Eyes wide and eyebrows raised to their peak, stood Claude, shocked at such a request from Felix. Out of all the things he thought Felix would demand from him, this did not even make the list. After a moment, Claude schooled his expression, turned it into a grin and said, "Really? I didn't think you would trust me so much. But," Claude brought his hand up to his chin in a contemplative gesture, "I thought the remedy would stave it off for another month or so." Felix stood silently as he thought about what information he should divulge to the Golden Deer leader. 

  
"Great, I thought the concoction would be effective for at least two month from the day it was ingested," Claude mumbled to himself. He stopped to sigh, looked at Felix to address him, "Guess I--"

  
" _Ashe_ ," Felix interrupted abruptly. "After the incident with Lonato and his pathetic rebellion, his death affected Ashe and he has been... unstable." Felix shifted his weight from one foot to the other and continued, "I was hoping whatever you gave me that day would help him. I normally don't give a damn about these kind of things, but... Ashe's instability is setting every Alpha in the Blue Lions on edge. It's pissing me off, especially seeing the boar and his piss-poor performance in the training grounds." Felix looked at Claude expectantly as Claude laughed.

  
"Hahaha! I guess you really trust this handsome deer, don't you?"

  
"Are you going to give me the medicine or not?" Felix snarled out, his patience wearing thin.

  
"Alright, alright, calm down. Let's make a deal, shall we?"

  
This exchange of theirs lead to multiple things that Claude would have never foreseen. One being the fact that Claude passed his certification with flying colors, granting him a level B proficiency in swords. 


	2. Chapter Two

On the ninth moon before his fourteenth birthday, Khalid, the fifth prince of Almyra, presents. 

  
Most children of Almyra, from the age as early as eight, learn about the nature of secondary genders. Strong, sturdy and indomitable like mountains yet radiant and passionate like the sun were marks of Alphas; refreshing like the breeze of summer nights, reliable like a warrior's axe, but bland as the people of the West marked Betas; soft and pilant as silk, yet bewitching and enticing as the spices of Almyran cuisine were marks of Omegas. 

  
Every child will chant, "I will be an Alpha! I will carry on the Warrior's Soul!"

  
Groups of children of various ages before presenting will gather in the city squares throughout the days. They will pounce and roughhouse one another, eager to display traits of an Alpha as the presented Alphas stand on the sidelines and cheer them on.

  
Almyran society and culture revolves around a Warrior's Soul. Strength and bravery make up the essence of a warrior, of an Alpha. Alphas will conquer through fear and willpower, tame the general masses and carry on the bloodlines of legendary heros throughout history. King Asad of Almyra was no exception. Since the presentation of his secondary gender as Alpha, he has fought many victorious battles, liberated and assimilated bordering lands into his Kingdom, and braved excursions to the West. He has also blessed his Kingdom with numerous heirs whom were expected to present as Alphas to continue the bloodline and bring prosperity to Almyra. 

  
On the fifth moon after his eleventh birthday, first prince Faris presents as an Alpha. Following in his brother's footsteps, second prince Amir presents as an Alpha, moments into his twelfth birthday. The third and fourth princes, twin princes Hakim and Halim, present as Alphas on the night of their thirteen Sun Festival.

  
"You'll never be an Alpha! 

You'll never be a esteemed warrior of Almyra! 

You're useless with that weak, pathetic Western blood!" the princes will sneer at the fifth prince.

On the ninth moon before his fourteenth birthday, Khalid, the fifth prince of Almyra, presents. 

And true to his brothers' words, he does not present as an Alpha.

* * *

"It's not fair," Khalid mutters to himself as he aggressively mixes the various herbs he has gathered earlier during the day before the sun rose high. He pours in some water from the jug at his side and goes back to mixing. "I wouldn't have to do this if it just didn't _suck_ all the time."

  
After one afternoon of archery practice, Khalid limped into his room, clutching weakly at his midsection. He keeled over and fell to the floor of his book-littered room, ten steps away from his bed. Curling up into ball, Khalid tried to think beyond the pain that's searing up from his belly. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to even out his breaths, trying to tame the storm that is brewing in his abdomen. 

  
He vaguely recalled the days of his brothers' presentations: angry snarls at his snarky remarks, violent and physical aggression on unlucky passersby and on him for no explainable reason, and hurried ushering of presented young omegas within the vicinity. 

  
And yet, he cannot remember having the same symptoms as his brothers, if he indeed was presenting at that moment. Everything was hazy and hot, while muffled shouts were being thrown outside of his room. At one point, he was carried into bed by strong arms, possibly Nader, and then isolated from the outside world for a week. He only noticed his mother's presence through her scent--he couldn't see anything at all.

  
After a week of isolation, stress, hormonal imbalance and heat-inducing agony, Khalid laid on his bed--blankets slipping out and pooling on the floor. He stared blankly at the intricate weaving of twine across his ceiling, gold pieces hanging onto them like stars, as his door creaked open. In all his years that he could remember, he cannot remember any gentle kindness from his own mother. Almyran mothers were all kind and fierce, but they tend to dote on their own children. He suppose his mother was the same in weird ways, but she would demand Khalid to solve his own problems or laugh along with his father at the consequences of his actions.

  
Yet, as these thoughts ran through his mind, a pale, slightly rough hand, gently swept his hair back from his forehead. His mother sat on the side of his bed as she started cleaning him--gently wiping the cool cloth over his overheated body. Not a single word was uttered until she finished, placing the cloth in the basin filled with cold water. "Khalid," was all she said as tears started trickling down his cheeks.

  
"I know, mama. I know," Khalid managed to say before covering his face in shame with his arm. "Amir, Faris, Halim and Hakim--they were all right. I'm not an Alpha and I will never be one."

  
His mother lets him wail out his frustration until they turn into tiny hiccups and sniffles. "Khalid my deer-heart," his mother said as she rubs his belly in soothing circle. "There's nothing to be ashamed of on what you've presented as. Don't you remember what you've learned in your studies? Omegas are strong, beautiful creatures that bless this world with laughter, peace and love. The Alphas and Betas would not know of such warmth, such kindness and guidance, if it were not for Omegas."

  
Khalid knew his mother's words to be true. Though Omegas were not front-line warriors, they were warriors of their homes. They were warriors of society: the ones who taught, nurtured and sustained their families. Even the toughest Alpha warriors on the battlefield would bend their knee to their mated Omegas; and his father, King Asad, was no exception.

  
Despite the importance of Omegas in Almyra society, his treatment, at the hands of his brothers, did not wane. 

"You'll never find an Alpha that will mate with you!

Who would want to mate with such an ugly half-breed?

You'll never be as pretty as the other Omegas!" They continue to tease, gaining leverage once Khalid's presentation was announced.

  
His second heat was brought to him by a bout of sadness and desperation. This time, his mother did not visit him throughout his heat. Her message was clear and simple, unchanged from before his presentation: Khalid must overcome his trials and find solutions to problems himself.

  
And so, Khalid continues to pound away in his makeshift mortar, cursing under his breath when his excessive force knocks over the jug of water at his side. He is thankful that the jug did not break as he grabs it and stands it upright once more, its contents empty. He goes back and tests the consistency of his concoction, tastes it and crinkles his face as a result. He's never done this before: only testing it out after overhearing the local apothecary on making a remedy to subdue a heat cycle. "If this works, I will have to add something else to get rid of this disgusting taste," Khalid determinedly says, pouring the contents, in the mortar, into a bottle. "And if it works, I will never go into heat again or will ever need to mate with a stupid Alpha."

  
Khalid pockets his finished product, dusts himself when he stands, grabs his concoction-making items and sneaks back into the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments guys! I didn't expect so many people to like... ready this! 
> 
> This chapter was intended to be the first chapter, but I was jumping back and forth between sections of the story and did a lot of organization. Needless to say, Claude and Felix's "friendship" triumphed in the end, so this became the second chapter.
> 
> Posting this a little earlier than I intended to, because you guys are amazing and I didn't want to disappoint!
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> 1\. I was looking up Arab/Persian names for Khalid's father and brothers. I know a lot of people chose different names in their fics, but this is what I chose and their meaning according to Behind the Names:
> 
> Asad meaning "lion"  
> Faris meaning "knight"  
> Amir meaning "commander" and "prince"  
> Hakim meaning "wise"  
> Halim meaning "patient" and "tolerant"
> 
> 2\. If you haven't already know, Claude/Khalid is an Omega. I know he and the others says he's a Beta in the first chapter, but it'll be revealed in the third chapter. You can probably guess what happens!
> 
> 3\. Also confirmed is Omega!Felix. I don't know how many of you did not quite get what the first chapter was about, but, yes, Felix is an Omega. (So is Ashe lol.)
> 
> The next chapter will be later on during the week, because I still have work, but I hope to get to it soon!


	3. Chapter Three

He stands on one side of the massive roundtable as Duke Riegan sits and assess him from the other side. He tries not to flake under the duke's piercing gaze--a gaze which mirrors the one of a golden stag, hung on the wall in the Great Hall. After a long beat of silence, Duke Riegan finally speaks. "You said your name was... Ka--le.." 

  
"Khalid," he states, holding his head up, his back straight, standing proudly as the blood of the Almyran warriors courses through his veins.

  
"To give such a beastly name to one who carries our Crest... This is lower than I thought Tiana would even stoop to," Duke Riegan spats out, eyes never leaving Khalid's form as the flames of anger envelops his irises. "And not only was she willing to stain the blood of Riegan, but she passes on her own gender of an omega?"

  
Khalid holds his position on his side of the roundtable as Duke Riegan continues with his angry ramblings, eventually tuning out the antagonizing words hurled against him and his mother. "It's not fair," he thinks to himself, already aware of treatment towards him in this new setting. Even though Almyra and Fodlan differ as night and day in terms of people and culture, their view of Khalid is one thing that both countries have in common.

  
"Boy," Duke Riegan's shakes him out of thoughts, "you will not humiliate me and drag the Riegan name through the mud like your mother did. If you are to eat, sleep and learn under the House of Riegan, you will take up a proper name. Following your uncle's steps as an Alpha will prove too much for you, therefore you will neutralize your scent and modify your traits to that of a Beta.

  
Especially if the Gloucesters catches wind of what's going on..." Duke Riegan mumbles out the last sentence and Khalid's ears perk up.

  
"The... Glou---sesh---thers...?" Khalid mumbles out, the words foreign on his tongue.

  
Duke Riegan continues his list of what Khalid is to be molded into under the Riegan name. Khalid is grounded without a sound, and waits patiently until he is dismissed from the roundtable.  
From that moment on, he breathes air into his new life in Fodlan as Claude von Riegan, a Beta. **[1]**

* * *

A knock on his door shakes Claude awake from his nap. He opens his eyes and lifts the book he was reading prior to his nap and sits up in his bed. Before he could respond, his door is thrown open and Felix steps inside. "Well, someone is certainly eager for breaking and entering," Claude says, dog-earring the page he left off at and closing the book.

  
"It's not intruding if I gave you fair warning," Felix says, closing the door behind him.

  
"I don't think three seconds count as 'a warning,' but there's nothing that I can do about that now." Claude jumps off his bed, smooths out his shirt and grins as he puts his hands on his hip, "So, to what do I owe this honor today? I haven't properly talked to you in about, oh I don't know, three months?" He sniffs the air gently before continuing, "It seems that you enjoy a certain _Alpha's_ company rather than rely on my liquid remedies."

  
"Tch," Felix scowls, crossing his arms, "It's not MY fault that Sylvain keeps hounding me like a rabid beast. If I could, I would've cut him down where he stood."

  
"Ah, but you didn't," Claude waggles his eyebrows at Felix. "Although, it would've been a splendid show. Too bad."

  
Felix positions himself at the edge of Claude's bed, resting one of his foot at the bed frame before Claude asks, "So, how can I help you today?"

  
"Well," Felix begins before falling silent, unsure of how to phrase his request.

  
After a long pause, Claude speaks up again. "Well? I can't exactly help you if you don't tell me what you need. Unless... you want to play a guessing game? I'm pretty sure you still don't need the suppressants since you uh... have a physical cure for that," Claude wags his eyebrows again, giving Felix a mischievous smile.

  
Felix reddens slightly, crosses his arms and looks away. "Look, that was ONE time--"

  
"Huh," Claude cuts him off. "One time and yet... you smell like him on more than one occasion."

  
It was true and Felix knew it. Even though Claude and Felix haven't properly spoke to each other after a few months, they still pass by each other briefly on several occasions, giving Claude enough opportunities to gauge Felix's scent. "Ugh, ok, fine. Listen, that's the problem. I hate it when he stinks up the room and I have to... smell like a dirty Alpha."

  
Claude raises his eyebrows that that comment. Even though no one in the monastery mentions it, there's an unspoken acknowledgement of Felix and Sylvain's "secret tryst." **[2]** Claude had suspected there was something going on between them after Felix last approached him "on behalf of Ashe," since Felix hadn't asked for another heat-staving concoction afterwards. Plus, Sylvain's scent clouded Felix every time they passed by each other. 

  
Claude saunters over to his desk and pulls out his ingredients and utensils: some herbs, liquid, glass jars, a mortar and pestle, and some medical bandages. He walks back to where Felix is standing at the foot of his bed and sits down on the ground. "So," Claude starts laying out his materials in front of where he sits, "something to get rid of the funky Alpha smell huh? Well," Claude pours some liquid into the mortar and opens the container holding his herbs, "that should be easy enough to pull off."

  
Silence blankets the room as Claude continues to grind and mix his new concoction. Felix stares down at the top of Claude's head as Claude continues to work, appreciating the fact that Claude decided to keep questioning Felix further about his relationship with Sylvain.

  
Ever since completing the Blue Lion's mission in Gautier territory during Wyvern Moon, Sylvain's been acting a little out-of-the-ordinary. Felix couldn't exactly blame Sylvain: when they were children, they were all naive and innocent, more focused on playing around in their tight-knitted group instead of being aware of the bigger world around them. As they started growing up, Felix noticed something changing within the Gautier household and within Sylvain. Sylvain no longer fooled around with them; no longer tried to be the first to dunk them into the snow. Instead, Sylvain found himself more comfortable in the presence of women who reeked as if they were doused in barrel of syrup. As they all grew up, they all drifted further apart even though they were still physically present among themselves.

  
Felix is shaken out of his reverie as Claude leans back and sighs. Unfortunately, Felix's appreciation of Claude's silence is cut short as Claude looks up and winks. "So, how much do you need? A day's worth? A month? Or," Claude gasps scandalously, "for the rest of your entire life?"

  
Felix groans and unfolds his arms. "Do you know if it'll work?"

  
"Well, I've never exactly _tried_ it before since, y'know, I don't exactly need it, but," Claude grabs the mortar and gives it a little stir, "I'm pretty sure it's gonna work. Probably 95%? Give or take."

  
Felix crouches down and pries the mortar away from Claude's hand. He sniffs at the mixture inside and cringes at the scent.

  
"What? Don't you want to smell all minty and fresh, free from the horrendous scent of an Alpha?" Claude laughs lightly at Felix's expression.

  
"Ugh, I don't want to smell like I've drowned in a sea of peppermint. Can't you make the scent a little more... neutral?"

  
Claude raises a brow at the request and thinks. "Hm, maybe if..." He stands up and heads for his table again, opening drawers and rummaging through them. "Aha!" Claude exclaims, finding what he was searching for after a few minutes. He walks back to where Felix is and presents it to Felix, revealing the item in his hand. 

  
Felix furrows his brows slightly in confusion. "Tea leaves? What's that have to do with anything?"

  
"Weeeell," Claude starts cheekily, "I thought maybe we should have some nice afternoon... _tea_ first." 

  
Felix narrows his eyes, but doesn't respond as Claude goes to boil water. At least Claude had the decency to choose Almyran Pine Needles as the choice for their afternoon tea.

* * *

Notes:

**[1]** [Eternal by Almyran Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308369)

**[2]** [I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739803)[ Was A Wolf, Dear by Methoxyethane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739803)

Some goodies: [Cover Art (?) And Chapter Scene Picture!](https://weileta.tumblr.com/post/617591822356824064/its-not-fair-i-recently-tried-my-hand-at-writing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my chapters are getting shorter and shorter... and I apologize for that AND the wait. I kept revisiting this chapter over and over again, but I didn't know how to proceed and end it, so part of it was shifted around and moved into the next chapter.
> 
> I would like to direct your attention to these fics that inspired parts of this chapter. Links are at the bottom of the chapter!
> 
> [1] Eternal by Almyran Gold -- Their representation of how Khalid gets into the Leicester Alliance and meets his grandfather was AMAZING. It basically set the scene and my headcanon of how they met. Although I think I made Duke Riegan more of an ass in my part. 
> 
> [2] I Was a Wolf, Dear by Methoxyethane -- Amazing ABO Sylvain/Felix fic! It's NSFW/R-18, but if you love Sylvain/Felix, and ABO, give it a go! However, if you're a little squicky with intersex anatomy, you might want to take caution. You can also use that fic as the basis for events in this chapter.
> 
> And if you've made it this far into my notes, you'll notice a third link at the end of the chapter. I had to draw a scene in order to get myself more determined for this chapter. It's probably why this chapter also took so long... I might do it for the remaining chapter as well. Who knows?
> 
> If you're curious, you can also find me under the same username at Tumblr and Instagram ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm Viilocitee! I am terrible at writing anything except business emails, so I hope my "writing style" did not turn everyone off. Everyone writes such great stories for this fandom, especially all of the Dimitri x Claude ones (teehee), so I thought I would try my hand at writing something that was in the back of my mind for a while with my favorite AU kink.
> 
> I did not expect myself to be drawn to Claude/Khalid, but despite the constant memes and shenanigans from fans and his VA, I wanted to read something more serious for his character development. I know I'm not going to do him justice in that department, but hopefully the Omegaverse AU kind of soak up my mistakes :P
> 
> That being said, please don't expect too much romance from me in terms of writing, haha. Although Claude and Felix's "friendship" (more like tolerance on Felix's part) will be a big part of the story. I will reference to some works that have inspired me in certain parts of the fic, so thank you if you're the writer!
> 
> My works are unbeta'd so I apologize again for my mistakes! If anyone has any suggestions or would like to talk to me, feel free to reach out! Thanks c:


End file.
